Reading the Future: Book 1
by viktoriapotter
Summary: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Lily read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Join them as their present and future collide together by Reading the Future.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Prongs!"

Prongs, or otherwise known as James Potter, was a 6th year lad at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was tall and lanky with hazel eyes hidden by a pair glasses, and untidy black hair; which made him quite appealing to the female population of the magical school. The fact that he was the Qudditch Captain for the Gryffindor Team and a quarter of the ever-so-famous Marauders made him on of the most popular blokes in the school. While he really would be able to get any girl in the whole school, he went after the one that hated him the most; something his best friend, Padfoot, liked to remind him of as well as to tell him how thick he was by doing that. The girl in question was Lily Evans who was the beautiful bird with thick, red hair that fell across her shoulders and green almond-shaped eyes that James adored so much. Throughout Hogwarts she was known to be exceptionally kind-hearted and talented witch, and also being the Head Girl along with James, or simply as the girl the famous Marauder fancied. She was also known to have quite a temper and a sharp-tongue with witty comebacks which actually made James like her even more.

"Padfoot?" James asked as he turned around and watched his best mate running down the corridor towards him, clenching books in his arms; something James never thought he would see.

Padfoot, or more commonly known as Sirius Black, was the biggest womanizer Hogwarts has ever had. Of course, that fact wasn't really all that surprising seeing as, along with his best mate, he was one of the most attractive lads at the school and girls threw themselves at him like they have never seen a guy before. Through Hogwarts he was mostly known for his looks (which he had no problem with) seeing as he a tall, well-build lad with fair skin complexion, long and lustrous hair, and striking grey eyes. But the fact that he was one of the two Beaters on the Gryffindor Qudditch Team and a part of the Marauders also helped his reputation.

"Come on, we have to find Moony; I've found something!" the grey eyed bloke said before grabbing his best mate's arm and dragging him through the corridor; on a mission to find the other quarter of the group.

Obviously, Moony was also a part of the Marauders group but to the rest of the school he was known as Remus Lupin. He had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that even at the age of seventeen already had a few grey strands of hair caused by stress he had to go through every full moon, being a werewolf. But it was his personality more so than his looks that made him stand out from his group of friends, seeing as he was very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind and good-natured. Also, despite having a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy he still managed to see the good in almost everyone and was extremely forgiving. He too, like the rest of the Marauders, had a great sense of humour but he, unlike them, knew when enough was enough.

"What? What did you find?" James asked, confused, as the two Marauders ran through the corridor and up the stairs, where Sirius was sure he would find his other best mate.

"I found something in the library that you two have to see!" the other lad answered as they rounded the corner.

"Fortitude!" he yelled as soon as they were standing outside their door to their common room. The Fat Lady, the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, looked startled at first and then annoyed by the two boys but opened the door anyway.

"Moony!" yelled Sirius as he dashed across the room, causing the two boys best mate to look up from the parchment he was writing on. Thankfully, Remus was the only one sitting in the common room thought Sirius because he didn't want anyone to find out about the books he found.

As it was Christmas time, only very few students decided to stay behind in the castle while the rest went back to their families for the special time of the year. There where only around ten students from the Gryffindor House that decided to stay and even fewer in the rest of the Houses. The Marauders last quarter was one of the many that decided to travel back home, Wormtail they liked to call him although the rest of the student population knew him as Peter Pettigrew. He was completely different when compared to the rest of the group, both with his looks and personality. He was extremely short with watery eyes, pointed nose, and mousey brown hair, he was also more on the heavier side seeing as he loved food and really disliked any kind of exercise. As for his personality; people often characterised him by his weakness and cowardliness even though we was sorted in to Gryffindor which was the house for the brave ones. People always wondered if the Sorting Hat had really put him the right House seeing as most of the time, he stayed in the shadow of both James Potter and Sirius Black, who were more talented and popular students. But as far as for his best mates; he was one of the Marauders.

"You two will never believe me when I tell you what I found!" said Sirius, excitedly as he dragged James to the couches where Remus were sitting.

"Padfoot, I'm sure it's very interesting but-" Remus started saying but was cut off by Sirius who were waving one of the books in his mate's faces.

"Look at the freaking title!" he said, still waving the books back and forth which caused Remus get hit by it in the head and James to get cross-eyed.

"Ow; here let me-" started Remus saying but he was yet again cut off, but this time it was by the red headed girl who was walking down the stairs.

"What are you up to again?" she said as she crossed the common room, narrowing her eyes at both Sirius and James who were both smiling at her; James in a dreamy kind of way while Sirius smiled as her as innocently as he could, which caused the red haired girl's eyes to narrow even further.

"Hey Lily-Flower," "Hey Evans," and "Hey Lily" said the three boys at the same time which made the girl in question cross her arms, with the narrowed eyes still looking at the two best mates.

"What are you up to?" she asked, "As a prefect; I should know." she then added and began tapping her left foot.

"Sirius found some books." said James with a dreamy expression while Sirius looked at him with annoyance in his eyes.

"Shut up, Prongs. It's a secret and we won't tell you anything more." the grey eyed boy said which made both Lily and Remus roll their eyes; such a drama queen the boy was. But before Sirius had the chance to say something more, the red head snitched the book he was holding in his hand.

"Hey-"

"_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_?" she read the title of the book with confusion all over her face. "Potter, is there a Harry in your family?" she asked and looked at James who started at the book with big eyes.

"Well, no I don't-" he started saying but Lily interrupted him.

"Oh my Melin; this book was published in 1997!" she said and looked at the three boys with wide eyes.

"Well, I was just about to say before I was so rudely interrupted me." explained Sirius. "Look, I found six more books and they all have this Harry Potter in the title." he then added and picked up another book, this one saying _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"Where, for Merlin's sake, did you find these?" asked Remus as he picked up yet another book from Sirius' arms. "_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban_?" he read the front page and looked up at Sirius with confused eyes.

"In the library-"

"I didn't know you knew where the library was, Black." said Lily and despite the serious situation they were in, couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Oh look at that, Evans is now a comedian." answered Sirius and smirked when he saw Lily glaring at him. The two of them loved to bicker with each other but, unlike when James and Lily were fighting, it never got to the point where she started throwing hexes at him. Although, most of the time it was the "will you go out with me?" that made her hex him.

"Anyway, I was just strolling down the Restricted Section when I came across these books." he said and pointed to all the books.

"Well," said James who was quiet the whole time. "I think we should read them; maybe they are about my son? I mean, his last name is Potter."

"There are a lot of Potters out there, Prongs." said Remus and picked up another book that read _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_. "But I don't know if that a good idea; if it really is your son Prongs then maybe we will mess up the future by reading them." he explained and Sirius rolled his eyes in a over-dramatic kind of way.

"Moony, Moony, Moony," he started which made, this time, Remus to roll his eyes. "come on; don't be such a party-pooper! You know that you really want to read them!"

"Alright, maybe I do want to but since when to Sirius Black, the avid nonreader, want to read a book from his own will?" he asked in a joking manner which made the red head laugh.

"Well, if you guys are going to read these books and then I'm in." she said and sat down beside Remus. The two boys, James and Sirius, looked at her with wide eyes.

"And since when do you spend your precious time with us? From your own will, may I add." said Sirius and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Believe me; I don't want to do it to spend even more time than necessary with you guys, but if this really is a book from the future then I want to know what will happen as well." she said and then looked through all the publishing dates of all the books, before picking up _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"**Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived**."

* * *

_Hello everyone! So, I have always loved reading the "Characters read the books" fanfictions, especially when it is the Marauders and Lily that read them, and after I long time of thinking I decided to give it a shot. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it okay? Constructive criticism is always welcome and thank you in advance! _


End file.
